I am no hero
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: Harry potter knew about his siblings but was kept away from them and after living with horrid muggles for four years find out what happened to them and where harry had been living and who with were they dangerous or were they like family
1. start of someone new

**I am No hero**

**Chapter 1 start of someone new**

Ever since the day his parents died Harry James Potter had hated two people but one more than the other and that man was Albus too many bloody names and titles Dumbledore he had used an unforgivable on his godfather Sirius Black he had separated him from his twin brother and sister sent him to live with monsters who had tried to kill him and worst of all he was steeling from his family vault in gringots and this had pissed the boy off so bad and currently he was sitting alone in a compartment thinking how he was going to get revenge for his family but what the stupid old bastard didn't know was that Harry was the lord of Hogwarts being the heir to all four founders. On the platform a young blonde girl with piercing blue eyes was saying goodbye to her parents and her little sister she promised to write to them at the end of every week and this girl was Daphne Greengrass she was told from a young age about the boy she was betrothed to and she wondered what he was like now wondering if he was like his twin brother and his sister who usually go round parading about their so called fame. On the train a red headed boy called Ron weasley was going round asking people if they wanted autographs from his best friends Adrian and Anna Potter the children who lived and a bushy haired girl was going round asking if anyone had seen a toad cos a boy had lost one. When Daphne had got on the train she found the compartment that Harry was in and he looked good he was wearing a black leather hoodie with a black bandanna around his neck and his so called messy hair was spiked up he was also wearing a black long sleeved top and a nice pair of black jeans and what looked to be black combat boots for an 11 year old he looked good and soon Daphne introduced herself to Harry "Hi im Daphne Greengrass" "Im Harry Potter" Daphne smiled and asked if he knew but before she could finish he spoke !About the betrothal contract between you and me yes im well aware but i will not force you if you do not want to by the time im fourteen i can take my lordship of house potter and black and i could null the contract if you like" Daphne was shocked that he knew but before either of them could start another conversation Ron had opened up their compartment door asking if they would like an autograph from Adrian and Anna Potter Harry was fuming his siblings were doing the opposite of what their parents would have wanted them to do and so Harry said "Ginger fuck off i don't know what kind of diseases you have but i sure as hell don't want them and im sure the lovely miss Greengrass wouldn't want them either" shaking her head no Ron looked like he wanted to kill this guy and so he asked "Who are you?" the question pissed Harry off more and so he said "Harry James Potter and im going to be your worst nightmare if you don't piss off" Ron ran off looking shocked.

Half an hour later the bushy haired girl had wondered in asking if they saw a toad but when she saw Harry's wand she jumped to conclusion that he was using magic and demanded to show her what he knew but all Daphne said was "Can't you leave us alone he was only showing me his wand not using it you stupid girl" Hermione left in a huff and then in came three boys one shorter than the other two and the one short guy spoke "Greengrass what are you doing with this guy don't you realise you belong to me since my father is writing up a contract as we speak" Harry didn't like this guy and so he decided to chip in "From how you have spoken to Daphne here i take it your Draco Malfoy and the two behind you must be Crabbe and Goyle" Draco wondered how this guy knew him without them knowing him and so Harry said "Well allow me to introduce myself im Harry James Potter and i am the wrecker of your shit and your worst nightmare and until Daphne wishes it im the fiance to Daphne Roxanne Greengrass" Draco was now beyond pissed of and so he got his wand out only for Harry to kick the crap out of him in self defence and once the doors closed Daphne asked how Harry could use hand to hand combat and so Harry told her that he had multiple teachers in martial arts and that was all he could tell her for now.

When the train had finally stopped in hogsmeade train station everyone was getting off the train and the first years were making their way down to the boats led by a half giant of a man. in one boat Harry was sat with daphne who were later joined by Adrian and Anna and this infuriated Harry no matter how many times his siblings asked for his name he told them to shut the fuck up and to leave him alone but Anna decided to speak up "Excuse me but we are the boy and girl who lived and your treating us with disrespect all we did was ask for your name" "it's Harry now buzz off" "whats your last name" asked Adrian "you will find out at the sorting now shut up before i throw you into the lake and let the giant squid enjoy a decent sized meal" after that Adrian and Anna shut up and Daphne was laughing her head off and then Harry joined in. After the trip to the castle the half giant pounded on the doors and then a stern looking witch had come to view and the giant spoke "The first years professor McGonagall" "thank you hagrid" was all the professor said and then she turned her gaze upon the first years and spoke to them "Welcome to Hogwarts in a few moments you will walk through these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses there are gryffindor, hufflepuff, ravenclaw and Slytherin now while you are here your house will be like your family any triumphs will earn you points any rule breaking and you will lose points now at the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup.


	2. the sorting

**I am No hero**

**Chapter 2 the sorting**

After a while the first years were finally led into the great hall and everyone was in awe of Adrian and Anna and this was getting on Harry's nerves yes he hated his brother and sister but deep down he wanted to protect them from all the trouble that people could get them into and when Daphne saw the worry on Harry's face she asked "Are you ok Harry you seam a little worried" "Im fine Daphne but some parts of me want to protect them even though they have no idea who or what i am to them" Daphne seamed to understand and so she just held his hand as they walked to the front of the hall. Just before the sorting was about to begin Harry felt something weird happening to him and when he looked down at his hand he saw a golden ring with the Hogwarts motif and when Daphne saw this she was shocked and in a low wispier said "Harry do you realise what this means" Harry nodded and said "It means i am in charge of this place and nobody can disrespect my authority" Daphne nodded and was now starting to fall for Harry but not because of his heritage but because he was a lot more stronger than the so called headmaster who had neglected Harry even though Daphne didn't know of his past she was sure to find out bits of it during her seven years with him. When the sorting had finally begun half of the students had already been and gone and now it was Daphne's turn Harry reassured her that she will end up with him no matter what house they are in and so Daphne made her way to the stool and awaited the sorting hat to place her where she felt she belonged. When the hat shouted Slytherin Daphne raced to the snake pitt table and soon it was Adrian Potters turn and just like his parents before him he was sent to the lions den of Gryffindor and then Anna followed. After a few minutes the professor checked her list and was shocked when she saw the last remaining potter child there so she called out "Harry Potter" this had the whole hall shocked in silence and both Adrian and Anna had shocked and hurt looks on their faces and when Harry had sat down on the stool the sorting hat had begun talking "Ah young Harry potter heir to the peverell brothers the potter family and the blacks and lord of Hogwarts i see that our headmaster has neglected you in favour of your siblings so i shall allow you to choose which house you would like to join" "Slytherin please" and so the hat bellowed out Slytherin and the colour from everyone had drained including the headmaster and then Harry had joined Daphne at the slytherin table to await the meal.

During the feast all eyes were on Harry and this bugged the boy but he kept eating trying to show that it didn't bother him and when the headmaster caught eye contact with Harry he was thrown back out and out of his chair which had the staff surrounding the headmaster with wands drawn looking for the attacker but when they saw no wands drawn and so Harry took this as his que and asked "Is the headmaster allowed to use legilimency on a minor professors?" Professor McGonagall spoke "Of course not Mr Potter why do you ask?" " well the reason the professor fell from his seat was because he was thrown out of my mind because he tried to probe my mind to see why im here in the snake pitt rather than the god awful table with the siblings that old bastard kept away from me" "watch your language about the headmaster and please don't accuse the headmaster of mind rape " said professor McGonagal and so Harry said "OK you forced me to proof im right fine fair enough but oh wait i also believe that the headmaster has somethings that belong to me from my ancestors the peverell brothers the wand" and then a wand flew out of Dumbledore's robes and into Harry's and a sudden warmth filled Harry "the cloak that my father had that was passed down to the eldest potter "and soon a cloak had appeared and Harry loved the feeling of this kind of silk it felt so soft he wanted to wrap it round him and so he did to the astonishment of the whole hall Harry had disappeared only to reappear at the head table "and the resurrection stone that is resting on his hand" and so Harry took the ring and took the stone and now Harry was indeed the master of death and with the elder wand Harry spoke "I swear down on my life and magic that Albus Percival wolfric Brian Dumbledore has attempted to mind rape me only to be forced out of my mind by my protection so mote it be" after Harry made that proclamation he held up the elder wand as cast a quick lumos and when the tip of the wand grew a brilliant white light so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes and when Harry cast "nox" the light was gone and everyone looked on the headmaster with disgust and then Professor McGonagall said "until we find a new headmaster i shall take his place" "Not so fast Professor you see i haven finished I am Harry James Potter heir to the Potter, Black and Peverell houses others too but they are the ones you need to know about mainly oh and did i mention im also Lord Hogwarts and as of this moment im in charge you may do what you want but hurt people i care about and you will be gone the professors will have weekly meetings to talk and they shall have interviews with me one on one to see if they keep their jobs because they listened to this lying piece of shit that is on the floor did you all know that my mother and father are not dead no they are in a comma and every time they began to wake up Albus too many bloody names Dumbledore placed them back under the comma want to know the reason why it was so they didn't get dear sweet Adrian and Anna and then try to find me to make our family complete i had to spend my life afraid you old cunt i was on the streets where i met and formed my own family and a wizard had named me his heir ill let you find out who soon but before you find out i have one final thing for you Albus" and just like that Harry had kicked Albus Dumbledore in the face breaking his nose and jaw and once Harry had returned to the slytherin table everyone was shocked that he was still there but the slytherins all cheered and after a while they were sent to the common room.

Once everyone was in their common rooms the talk around all four common rooms was Harry Potter and his vicious attack on the headmaster and what the headmaster has done to the young lord. Slytherin house was the most talkative since Harry was in that house and everyone wanted to know what he had been through but Harry was not willing to give up his secrets so he told them to leave him or he would hex the lot of them. After a while Draco Malfoy had tried decided to speak "You think your so great Potter but we know that your not truly one of us so how about it a duel for the title of lord Hogwarts oh and for the hand of miss daphne greengrass" Harry looked at Daphne and said "May i use you in this since he did not have the decency to ask" "Of course" replied Daphne and so Harry looked at Malfoy and spoke "OK Malfoy but if we win i get to punch you really really hard and you can not complain of say that i have done it and Daphne here can Hex you whenever your out of line" "deal" replied Draco and soon both Harry and Draco were in duelling stances and the first spell had left Draco's mouth and Harry had seen this and so he side stepped and silently cast pertrifcus totalus and then he had disarmed Malfoy and the duel was over and Harry had won and so Daphne had freed Draco from his petrified state and then gave him stinging hexes that made the boy run and then his two henchmen followed and the rest of the common room asked "Where did you learn to silent cast were not taught that till 6th year" Harry was really board so he left to his own room and slept.


	3. expect the unexpected

**I am No hero**

**Chapter 3:expect the unexpected**

After a most peaceful night in his own room Harry had gotten up and headed for the showers and took his robes with him. After the pleasant hot shower Harry had dried off and brushed his teeth before he had gotten dressed in his Slytherin school robes and then he entered the common room where he found Daphne and Tracey who were obviously waiting for him,After a small conversation Daphne latched her arms around Harry's and so Tracey took a note out of Daphne's book and did the same to Harry's other side and soon all three of them had made their way to the great hall. Upon entering the great hall Harry had walked to the Slytherin table much to the annoyance of Draco Malfoy who cowered away when he noticed Harry's magic flare up but Harry's fun was stopped when his two siblings and Ron weasley had come up to him. Harry looked at his brother and sister and felt a slight pain in his chest a pain that meant he was missing something but he couldn't tell what that something was but before Harry could say anything Anna spoke "Are you really out brother i mean no offence but not one single Potter has been in slytherin ..." Harry cut her off "Dear sister and brother before you start going round saying every slytherin is evil let me remind you Peter petigrew was a Gryffindor and he is a death eater and yes there have been Potters in slytherin our grandmother Dora Potter our fathers mother was a slytherin and her family was one of the strongest dark side believers except for six members those are Sirius, Andromeda, Bellatrix,Narcissa... " at the mention of Draco's mothers Name did he enter the conversation "What were you gonna say about my mother Potter?" "If you let me finish ill tell you Dora and Regulus black they don't believe in light or dark they are quite like me we Sirius was once light but being betrayed by our well old headmaster and not been given a trial to prove his innocents he went grey ive been grey ever since i was four years old" Adrian couldn't believe the words from his brothers mouth he had it in for Dumbledore and he had him fired and accused the man who had raised him and Anna someone they trusted and so Adrian spoke "well were the boy and girl who lived so we will get Dumbledore back" "Did you two forget i am the lord of this place i own this place and my word is final" spoke Harry in a calm but meaningful tone and then Ron trying to be brave said "your just like every other snake a dark evil and ..." "And what Mr. Weasley" the three gryffindors turned around and saw none other than Professor Snape glaring at them and then Harry stood and spoke to Severus "Ah Professor snape long time friend of my mothers i was wondering when i could have a word with you about something maybe today after class" Severus looked at Harry and nodded.

Through out the day Harry had excelled in classes much to the annoyance of one Hermione granger who thought that just because she was a muggleborn and that she had read her books should be better than everyone and it annoyed her that Harry Potter had gotten the spell on the first try and he was praised for it every time and then she got it on the fifth or sixth try which annoyed her cos Harry helped Daphne and Tracey who then got it on their third try so Hermione put it down to Harry cheating. After transfiguration Hermione had cornered Harry,Daphne and Tracey and she was after answers "How did you do the spell on the first try before me and in every other class too i think your cheating ive read through all the books and yet i still struggled and you got it on your first try and the you help these two bim..." "if you want to keep your throat box don't finish that word" Harry had this look in his eye that said he wouldn't think twice and his wand was in his hand "How dare you accuse me of cheating just because i had it on the first go does not mean i cheat all i do is watch and then use my magical power to help so next time don't accuse me" and then Harry had walked away from a stunned Hermione with Daphne and Tracey on each side of him as they walked it to Potions for their last class of the day. During Potions Harry worked with Daphne while Tracey worked with a young Gryffindor called Neville Longbottom and he was doing well with the tutoring that Tracey was giving him.

Halfway through Potions there was a loud bang and "Ron's potions has splattered all over his face and soon angry boils started sprouting on his face and Severus had blamed it on Adrian and Anna much to Harry's amusement he wasn't going to let his siblings go down for something that wasn't their fault and so Harry spoke up "Excuse me Professor while i don't find this amusing my Brother and sister were working together while Miss granger was Mr. Weasleys partner the best person to blame for their failure would be them two" Severus saw some logic in Harry's words and decided to take 50 points from both Ron and Hermione and all Hermione could do was glare at Harry and then Adrian and Anna looked at their brother with mixed emotions pride because he stuck up for them loathing because he had gryffindor house loose one hundred points and other emotions they couldn't explain maybe Harry knew something they didn't and they were going to try and find out. When Potions had finished Harry stayed behind and made his way over to Professor Snape and spoke "I much enjoyed your lesson Professor but that is not why i wanted to talk i was wondering if you could take me to visit my parents preferably during a weekend when there are no classes" Professor Snape had seen Harry as an opportunity to make amends with the Potters and so he nodded and said "Saturday 8 am be here and we shall go to visit your parents" Harry thanked the professor and said "Now i can see why my mother made you my protector and second godfather Professor" this news made Severus think and then the man smiled and nodded to Harry as he left the potions classroom.

Later on during the night the staff were all having a meeting about one Harry James Potter he was brilliant, smart and he was helpful and everyone wondered why Harry was not with his siblings why he was so cold to some and kind to others what had made him this way and that was when Minerva turned to Severus and spoke "Severus the boy is in your house what do you think" "Mr. Potter is quite unique he has a mind that seems much older than he actually is he is smart a lot like Lily and he is also like his father in the way he performs his magic unlike your two Potter's Minerva and the boy has asked me if i may accompany him to visit his parent's and he somehow knew of my friendship with his mother so i wish to find out the same as you all and did anyone notice how he had gotten everything right on the first go" Many staff members were nodding and then Fillius spoke " I noticed and it seems to annoy one of your lions Minerva a miss granger if i do say so" " I will watch her in my next class ok well we have classes tomorrow so i bid you all a good night" was Minerva's last words before the staff members went to their quarters to rest while they all think hard about the enigma that was and is Harry Potter.


	4. Confrontations

**I am No hero**

**Chapter 4:confrontations **

The following morning after the staff had their meeting did everyone enter the great hall and when the staff caught sight of Harry Potter talking to Daphne and Tracey until they noticed the gryffindor Potter's Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walking over to the three and so they watched to see what would happen. Over at the Slytherin Table Harry's breakfast and conversation was ruined when he saw his siblings followed by the weasel and little miss bossy so to play fair Harry decided to speak "Before you tarnish what self dignity you all have please leave otherwise the rest of the great hall will have no choice but to vacate the area while sending jet streams of water at you all" this made everyone at the slytherin table minus Malfoy to laugh and then Hermione spoke in a rude tone "How rude do you have to be all i wanted to know was why did you get me in trouble for our potions yesterday" and so instead of Harry answering it was Daphne "Maybe because you were working with weasley yesterday and our head of house almost blamed the wrong people but if you want we can safely say your now near the snake Pitt and lions that are in the wrong part of the jungle will get hurt" Harry smiled but he had to draw the line somewhere and so he spoke "Daphne dear lets leave my siblings out of this just wait and see if they realise that they need us if they want to survive this hell hole" Daphne nodded and soon Adrian spoke "You stuck up for us against your head of house why" "Because brother if you believe that one day our parents will wake up they will want us to be a family again and i hope for the same but if you keep parading around like you and Anna are the only ones to survive that night then i swear to god and Merlin be with me i will punch you twice because i don't hit women i also survived so did mum and dad and they are in coma's you two have seen them but i haven't so don't get in my way oh and as for you two (pointing to Hermione and Ron) Scram cos god you stink" "We do not" shouted Hermione only to be sent flying due to Harry's magic flaring up and when hermione had gotten back up she marched to harry and spoke "your gonna lose points for attacking another student" Harry laughed and said "Granger granger granger haven't you learned yet one my magic flares up when i feel like someone is going to attack me i didn't move a muscle nor did my wand get drawn so leave me alone" Severus had stood up and said "50 points to Mr. potter of slytherin house for defending his honesty and his house and the same to miss greengrass" and soon he had left to make his way for his first lesson of the day

During the day Harry had stayed with Daphne and the four Gryffindors were following them even though Harry knew they were following them he didn't say anything and carried on with his day. It was coming close to dinner time and Daphne had just about had enough with the gryffindors following her and Harry so she turned around and sent stinging hexes to Ron and Hermione and she was desperately close to hexing Adrian and Anna but she didn't because of Harry but Harry had enough too so he punched both Ron and Adrian and said "Quit following us" and soon Anna took her brother and two friends to the hospital wing while Harry and Daphne went to the great hall for their final meal of the day. After the final meal of the day Harry decided he should talk to his siblings so he made his way to the hospital wing where he was sure to find both Adrian and Anna. Upon entering the hospital wing Harry found his brother and sister and their friends which really annoyed him so he told both Adrian and Anna to come to the side but when the siblings made their way over to Harry both Hermione and Ron followed but when Harry gave them a firm glare and then he cast privacy wards so nobody could hear him or the conversation that the three siblings were gonna have. Inside the privacy charm Harry was taking to both Adrian and Anna about joining him on his visit to visit their parents and both of them seamed to like the idea. Once the privacy charms were down Harry left the gryffindors to their own mussing's and made his way to the slytherin common room.

Upon entering the common room Daphne had asked Harry where he was and so he told her that he was talking to his siblings about visiting their parents and to try and pull them away from all the trouble that Hermione and Ron could get them in, Daphne admired Harry about how he treat his siblings she knew he was doing this to look out for them even if it was frowned upon in the house of slytherin to associate with gryffindors. As everyone was heading to bed Draco thought he would try and get Daphne to drop Harry and be with him but Harry hearing this sent hexes that no one knew about and it sent Draco running so far it has been a win win for Harry he spoke to his siblings without trouble and he got to hex Malfoy all in one night so he went to bed with a smile on his face while thinking about his other family the ones he was adopted with by Lord Might a legendary lord who was dying he had taught Harry everything he knew and Harry had a feeling he would see Lord Might very soon and his adopted siblings oh that he knew would be coming but what he didn't know was that they were already here.

The next morning Harry had gotten to the great hall before anyone and he left two notes in the spaces of his brother and sister telling them to join him for breakfast and to leave their friends behind. When the hall started getting more students Daphne and Tracey had spotted Harry and so they joined him for breakfast and a few minutes later so did Adrian and Anna and when Harry noticed that Hermione and Ron were not with them Harry got straight to business "Adrian, Anna as you both know i haven't been around much but while i was in america i was adopted by this family have you ever heard of the Might family" both shook their heads but Daphne gasped and then she told Harry that they were a family of warriors who could fight with wands swords bows staffs basically any muggle or magical weapon "Correct Daphne dear well i have a feeling that they will arrive and soon i will spar with my adopted brother we always do this so don't intervene and me and the gang are gonna train you two because the good for nothing Dumbledore hasn't trained you and you will need it so trust me" and just like that the doors to the great hall had burst open and in stepped four people all in leather jackets but their bandannas were of different colours the tallest of them was wearing a grey bandanna while the smallest was wearing pink the second tallest was wearing red while one was wearing a violet one and the last one was wearing a green one and when Harry saw them he stood and rushed the one wearing red and soon the one in red said "Oh ive missed you brother care for a little spar like the good old days" Harry grinned and soon his robes were that of his black leather jacket and black bandanna and both boys went at it.#

It must have been half an hour before the fight had stopped both boys were going at speeds that nobody could keep up with but when the man with the grey bandanna coughed they stopped and Harry looked at the man and smiled while saying "Its good to see you old man" the old man smiled and then laughed and said "You too Harry now we need to talk it's time" Harry had a look of horror on his face and said "follow me" and soon they were all in a secure classroom when Harry spoke "Johnny i cant take the name your not dying on me now are you" Johnny nodded and it made Harry cry a little but then Harry calmed down and stood tall and spoke "I accept the title Lord Might so mote it be" Johnny was proud and so he hugged Harry and then Harry looked at his adopted family and said "Well we best get you guys sorted into my house" and soon the family left and was in the head office where Harry had the sorting hat put on Red and it shouted Slytherin the same went for Violet, Rosa and the same went for Orion they all ended up in slytherin with Harry and soon their robes changes and they were all heading to the dungeon for potions with Severus.


	5. Potter's awaken

**I am No hero**

**Chapter 5:Potters awaken**

Saturday had finally arrived and both Adrian and Anna were meeting Harry for a day to meet their parents for days now Harry, Red, Violet, Rosa and Orion had put both Adrian and Anna through their paces from sprinting round the lake to the push ups to the sit ups and crunches being away from their friends annoyed Ron and Hermione on three occasions they tried to stop Adrian and Anna and they even reported them to McGonagall but Harry threatened her job if she tried to stop them and so Ron and Hermione were trying to sabotage the gryffindor potters trip to . When Adrian and Anna met Harry in front of the great hall they were wondering how they were gonna get to the wizarding Hospital and so Harry told them that Snape was going to take them and that he spoke with the potions professor about them both joining him which was a surprise to both Adrian and Anna. Upon entering the Potions classroom Harry nodded to Professor Snape and he nodded back and then told them that he would take them to via his privet Floo network which all three Potter children were Happy about.

The great hall was busy today and both Hermione and Ron were waiting on Adrian and Anna but no matter how long they waited neither of them showed up and so Ron turned to Hermione "I think were a bit late maybe that snake brother of their got to them before we had the chance" over on the slytherin table Red could hear both Ron and Hermione and so he stood up and spoke "Hey weasley just because Harry is in slytherin doesn't make him evil he has siblings both birth and adopted he has parents that he is going to see with his siblings so back off" Ron was now red in the face and he decided a shouting match was not worth the points docking and soon Minerva spoke "10 points to Slytherin for defending a member of your house" Red smiled and then soon Ron started complaining about evil snakes. Back in Snape's privet room Severus and the three Potter children were in front of the fire place and when Snape threw in the floo powder he called out " 's" and soon the flames became emerald green and all four occupants of the room had gone through and entered the wizarding Hospital. In Harry could sense his parents but it wasn't normal he thought they were in a coma but when he heared a woman scream out his name along with Adrian and Anna he instantly knew his parents were awake so he ran as fast as he could to the scream and when he entered a room he noticed Albus Dumbledore with his wand trained on them and so Harry lost his temper and tackled the old man to the ground and soon punches were being thrown and each one landed in the face of Albus Dumbledore. Watching their son beat the old man was shocking and scary but they knew he was doing it because he cared and this warmed the hearts of James and Lily. After Albus was gone Harry checked his mum and dad over making sure their was no problems and then James asked "Where is Mooney or Padfoot?" and so Harry told them that Remus was in his own home and Sirius was locked up on false accusations.

When everyone had finally calmed down James asked "Where have you been staying?" Anna and Adrian told their parents that they were with Dumbledore's house elves and Harry was looking at the floor and so Lily looked to her eldest of her triplets and asked "Harry where have you been staying?" and so Harry looked to his mother and tears had started pouring as he spoke "I was with the Dursley's till Vernon tried to shoot me with a desert eagle and then they all died in a car accident that i escaped in america and ever since then ive been living on the streets with my adopted brothers and Sisters" Lily was in shock and James was livid his heir his son was left to fend for himself while his other two children were left in the care of house elves and he wished now more than ever that he and Lily were never in them coma's so they could have raised their kids and when James looked at Harry he spoke "Harry you mentioned that you had adopted siblings may i ask where are they?" "At Hogwarts dad but i feel you may be disappointed in me because im in slytherin like Gran" "We could never be dissapointed in you Harry my mother was a slytherin yes but she was still a light witch but i can sense your more grey than light" "Yes dad i am grey i couldn't follow Dumbledore because he abandoned me and i wouldn't follow Voldemort because he tried to kill us and i will say this now i was not going to follow Anna and Adrian because they paraded their fame about like it meant something i also lived and so did you its not right that they did that" Lily then looked to Anna and Adrian and asked "Is this true?" both nodded their heads in shame ad then Lily said "Well we shall add Harry's adopted siblings to the family they will loved and cared for as will you three and nothing will stop that and Sirius and Remus will be joining us"

After the Potter triplets had left to go back to school both James and Lily were told to rest and so they listened to their nurse who looked oddly like Sirius and Amelia bones and soon James started thinking before sleep finally overcame him. Back at school Hermione and Ron had found Adrian and Anna and rushed towards them asking them if Harry hurt them if they were OK and it was annoying both of them so they said "Shut up!" and then they went to go and find Harry and his adopted siblings to talk about training a bit more. While Harry was talking to Red,Violet,Rosa and Orion about them joining the potter family Adrian and Anna had just walked up to them and Adrian asked if Harry,Red and Orion could train him in weapons combat and hand to hand and Anna asked the same to Violet and Rosa Harry gave a little grin and said "Why of course we can but that will start after we have gotten you built like us and there will be a potion that we will give you in three days on the next full moon ive been brewing it for a few days and its almost done" Adrian was a bit hesitant but Harry said it would help them both do magic beyond what they are learning and soon both Adrian and Anna thanked Harry and then they left to go back to the gryffindor common room.


	6. official adoption

**I am No hero**

**Chapter 6:official adoption**

Ever since the Potter's had woken from their comas they had been getting help with what they have missed over the last ten years and what is new to the world. Back in Hogwarts all the students were in the great hall waiting for breakfast and since it was Sunday Harry,Red and Orion had agreed to take Adrian onto their training grounds and Rosa and Violet had the same idea for Anna. When breakfast had finally arrived so did the mail and when a letter arrived in front of Red,Violet,Orion and Rosa with the Potter insignia the letter that Harry was talking about just the night before and so the four eleven year olds opened their letters and had tears in their eye there were adoption forms that had both James and Lily Potters names on them and the names of the children and a small note saying 'we look forward to meeting you love James and Lily' Harry smiled and said "Well i guess that means your last names are now Might-Potter the same as mine now we are officially brothers and sisters" Harry and his group had hugged and soon Daphne had come up behind Harry and asked if he would walk with her to the lake to which Harry held out his arm for Daphne to latch onto and soon both were on their way down to the lake, Daphne took a liking to watching Harry do his privet training it gave the young girl much to think about and she liked watching the group train too she thought about joining them but she wanted Harry to train her personally and now was the best time for her to ask and so she coughed to get Harry's attention and when Harry looked at his beautiful betrothed he admired her beauty like it was art and then she asked "Harry would it be OK if i join you in training as in would you train me?" she had hope in her eyes and voice and Harry just smiled and said "Of course my lady" sounding like a proper gentleman and soon Harry had Daphne do one lap round the lake with him next to her and soon both Harry and Daphne were doing sit ups and Push ups until Harry saw the rest of the group including Adrian and Anna in their gym gear but Harry also caught sight of Ron and Hermione right behind them and so he cast a silent disillusion charm and he had dissapeared from sight until he was behind the spies and he then dropped the charm on himself and spoke in a dark tone "What do you think your doing following us don't you realise i can have you done for stalking us" both jumped at the sound of his voice which caught the attention of everyone else.

In Potter Manor James and Lily were getting back to their usual things but before they decided to eat James looked to Lily and spoke "Lily darling we need to get Sirius out and we need to find Remus we shouldn't have trusted Albus we were in a coma for ten years while Sirius was put in prison and Remus outcasted himself and Peter the jammy basted is getting away scot free we need justice and the only way to get that is by going to the ministry but first i know what i must do" and so James pulled out his wand and said "Accio wormtail" and just like that a small Rat had just come straight to James and then James noticed that the rat was missing a toe and so he spoke with venom in his voice "Hello Peter" and then Lily cast the animagus blocking charm forcing the rat to turn into Peter Pettigrew and then James cast a stunner at the balding man and then apparated to the ministry with his wife and the traitor. Back at Hogwarts Ron and Hermione had lost gryffindor 100 points each for following and spying on Harry and his group Adrian, Anna and Daphne had started feeling the burning sensation of the training kick in and it felt amazing Harry and his group were finishing off their home work and everything seamed quiet.

In the Ministry Madam Amelia Bones the head of the department of Magical law enforcement was just getting ready to leave when she heared a knock on her office door and so she said "come in" expecting the minister but when she saw the faces of James and Lily she thought she was looking at ghosts but what shocked her more was the third man who was stunned and when she asked "Who is it?" James spoke "This is wormtail also known as Peter Pettigrew aka the traitor who sold us out to the dark lord ten years ago Sirius is innocent Amelia and i think your daughter would like to get to know her father don't you" Amelia was shocked beyond belief but she nodded and said "James go get Sirius and i'll tell the minister that we have the traitor and a death eater in our cells" James nodded and then he and Lily made their way to the floo network and threw in the floo powder and said "Azkaban Prison Potter Island" and soon both were whisked away in green flames and entered a dark place that was not warm it was instead icy cold and finding the auror that was on duty saw the Potter and to her amazement she asked "What can i do for you Lord and Lady Potter?" "Where could we find Sirius Orion Black" asked James and soon the auror had said "Oh cousin Sirius he is on the third floor with some death eaters" "Thank you Tonks" replied James and then the auror now known as Tonks was smiling finally her cousin was going to be free. On the third floor James used his code name for Sirius to try to find him it took almost half an hour till he shouted "Padfoot it's me Prongs" and then later you could hear a voice sounding raspy say "James is that you please tell me im not dreaming is it really you James" it was Sirius but it didn't sound like hi due to being locked up and not being able to drink a decent brew but hearing his best friends voice just raised his spirits.

Back at Hogwarts Harry was sat near the lake and he conjured a guitar out of thin air and an amplifier so everyone could hear him. Half way through his playing Harry had noticed his musical talent had got himself an audience and so he kept on playing well into the early evening just before dinner. Back in Azkaban James had just got Sirius out of his cell and helped him all the way to the entrance when they would floo to so Sirius could get a check up and some potions and maybe a decent nights sleep.


End file.
